Thomas: Albanian to English
Note: ''This is a translation of a classic bad Creepypasta, "Thomas", from Albanian and then into English using Google Translate. The results are confusing, odd, and exceptionally funny. Enjoy.'' Tyler sat at his table hardened by the low speech of the teacher and allowed his eyes to look at his companions. Juli Bernits looked so beautiful as ever, she had always been beautiful, but not that she was a little in high school she just made her image even more real. After almost catching the glitter on her chest, his eyes dart to Johnny Topples, leading the school joke he was nicknamed TOPPLER to be able to "crash the mountains" with his "biceps rippling" even though nothing was distinguished by true about him apart from his sterotypical foolishness. Moving to Tylers eyes watching at recluse school ... Thomas. Nothing to say was not "wrong" with Thomas, but he was a little weird, he answered the question when he climbed up to him, made him excellent in class, and was also an impressive strong person, despite his frame small he was nimble and could pack a handful that could also make "powerful" strife on earth for his mother. The strange thing about Thomas except the fact that he did not speak at all, was how he looked at you. Without expression ... his face was invalid for any emotion in fact the only person I ever seen to get anything from him was "Other Outside" Valory, Valory Huddson. Of course Tyler did not think she was a stranger and had no connection with Thomas, he just believed that they were such people as elsewhere, that this environment was not designed for people of their own distinction. Though Tyler had always been mature, he should have been, the father was not exactly a father figure and his mother was tired of raising after her day. He had to take responsibility and become a parent who could not be. The bell heard noises at the end of the eighth period, and while Thomas and Valory left unison, Tyler paused for a second to reconsider his actions ... but without success, he continued with the efforts to capture both for to catch it. Valory can remember at the first moment Tom met, he was wiping his car drive and looked so beautiful doing so. Valory was pulled by Thomas yes but was oh so much more. It was a mystery, no one had ever known it and she wanted to be the first, and when she testified to him to remove his shirt to reveal, the muscles rippled on top of a weak, slightly pale figure. .. she could not help but blush. By hiding her shame immediately using her book of Geometry as a sheild she tried to move forward. Seeing in her impatient defense neighborhood, she noticed that Thomas had not even noticed. Feeling like an idiot she told her first words Thomas. "HI" In an infinite anxiety blast, she handed all her feelings to a syllable word. the surprise feeling Thomas looked at him with shock and surprise, with the same unmarried face, but this time ... she had the weaker expression, the curiosity? Probably, all new Valory was she was fried and trembling but she had spoken to him so she would not stop until she was successful with a conversation. "Hi T-Thomas .. I wanted to talk to you f-for a bit, is that o-o-ok with you"? Thomas ... to be possible the first time since he was a child smiled, was tired, weak and died after he began to hear her words, but her nervousness and all the cool words wore a smile in it, Thomas thought she was beautiful, not like sluts that plauged his school, and every school in the now-a-day but most innocent cute country. Innocence ... Thomas was deprived of any of this for a long time, not even this beautiful girl could do this ... because she had long been dead. Thomas simply abandoned giving permission for her to continue her conversation. "Welll, Thomas I know we do not talk much or at all ... BUT I just wanted to meet you because ... haha I too did not have a reason .. B-but- Thomas interrupted her baby with the worst answers. You can hear Thomas clear every time he spoke, but it was the same as his facial expressions without any activity. "You do not want to know me." Terrible crummy feeling Valory was ready to let Thomas in his job when she was banned. "H-Hey ... What's your name?" Valory jumped in the chace, he wanted her name to say that he was interested in it, that was more than what most people received from Thomas, most of the people would have allowed her to continue his job without conviction and it would be fine with them, but not by Valory she was intrigued in it, in his story, in his life. So she just smiled stating her name with a tilt of her head and went on walking. ".... Valory hh ... I'm going to whom" Thomas always wanted to go out with Valory she was a girl who knew her boundaries and did not try to overcome them, basically she probably feared Thomas like all the other kids in the school were but I think this can have been why she was attracted to her. It was a mystery to her and she wanted to know the aspect of her being. They had only been friends for a few months and yet Thomas knew she wanted more; but with the life that Thomas had, he did not know he could give it to her. Thomas did as Valory she was a girl who could get it to express it himself except her sister, who was invaulable to Thomas. Many women liked Thomas, despite his strange behavior, because he was an attractive person, but he dismissed all because of the fact that they could not overcome his mental boundaries. However, Valory had that demand and that delightful behavior Thomas could not resist. In many ways she was like his sister, maybe that's why Thomas was so easy intregued by her? Their walks were little or no talking, but neither side cared, they had sways and motions to determine how they felt, about each other, and about what was going on in each of them. After they would split the way, as apparently the good academy Thomas would go inside to greet a man who supported him in his cage of helpless misery ... his father. However, this time about halfway through their walking house, they both heard a sound that probably changed the outcome of their whole life. A man ... there is no student who calls them, wishing to stop, it was dim but became stronger and heavier approached them. The voice was identified as Tyler Bounds a student in their class. Tyler approached Thomas and Valory in a desperate encounter to see how these two worked, Tyler frantically did not know why he was theirs or why he even wanted to become a friend to them. It may have been the fact that they had lost a piece of a twisting hole that had to be filled with a great man like Tyler. "Hello !!!" Tyler cried out he was only thirteen feet away from them. Thomas stood there tirelessly, but Valory working as a translator for both of them with pleasure, but no doubt, welcomed Tyler "Hey Tyler, h-hows she will ... is there s-something you need?" "Huh? There's nothing special about being honest I do not know what I'm doing here haha, but I want to know you two? If that's good I know most people relieve friendship but I do not I think that was the case with you two so I thought I would go in haha .. " Thomas may have been able to make this man his friend because he took an emotional raise from him, but unlike Valori, instead of the love and affection possible. Tomi was angry with Tyler. Not that he had done anything with Thomas, but that was what Thomas wanted to avoid people who were happy all the time, while the world around was terrible but they saw it as something magical. Well he could not deceive Tom, he had seen beyond the unbiased mirror of their reality and saw what the world was really ... suffering after suffering again and again the cycle would be annoying to repeat itself and the only thing Thomas could find it was in Valory and he was trying to deprive Thomas of the little time he had with him. "... Fine." Stern but polite Thomas actions were aid covering his intentions of anger and lust ... a lust that Thomas could not calm down. After half an hour of Tyler's joke, Thomas found his way home by seeing Valoryn head-on, sitting slightly in Tyler and continuing successfully at the front door. As Thomas entered his home, he could smell the alcoholic beverage that dropped his father, who poured on his slope, Thomas saw the knife he was using to cut his steak on the table ... It would have been so easy to draw such a simple maneuver as to wait for his father's throat, Thomas's mother was not where his father had controversy with him, claiming he would kill himself in a fun passionate, its point, yet the cause of the gun was the press and Tom's mother lost ... and he testified to it. That shocking event turned Thomas into the man who was today, with the purpose of casual murders, he would subdue him and sleep ... but lately, Thomas could not sleep, and one day he knew he would stop sleeping if the request was not filled with a sacrifice. but Thomas for the first time was in love, was love? Or simply the illusion of love. Whatever it was, Thomas felt that it was true and true; she was a lifeline, and if the rope would be cut Thomas would remain in his dementia. So began the clocks of the ceiling that Thomas always did ... Tomorrow .... it would be Thomas's breaking point and it would be the day ... that people He would die. Valory woke up today feeling very selfish today, today was the day she would tell Thomas how she felt and she knew she would feel the same way. It was that level of immortal trust that Valory had taken with a few short months Thomas had known but she was sure she loved him. She picked up her things and opened her door to greet a laughing Thomas ... which was odd, he was smiling. "Good morning." Thomas exclaimed with a more noticeable excitement than usual. "Uh, hey Thomas, will you go to school?" Coming out flirtatively a little her confidence was really affecting her attitude was really shining in her voice. "Why, yes, I am, is it good with you?" Thomas was asking Valory a lot of questions in fact he was more talkative than when they walked for an hour. "Of course!" Valory accidentally shouted at Thomas ... this made him laugh, which is the first time that Valory had even heard it, she was a nice laugh that made her blush at a different time before they met first Thomas took note and just gave her a smile. A zealous school-filled excitement came to the school's destination. After splitting the ways Thomas saw time flying in front of him, he was probably thrilled for the first time since ... best ever. Thomas would tell Valory how he felt and maybe he could be normal, get away with it, and possibly have no more requests ... Thomas had a long day ahead of him. After school all the students left, except Thomas, Tyler and Valory ... and the entire football team. They had small tests and everyone was out of that day. The football team for the game, Tyler taking pictures of his work, and Valory and Thomas had gone to the city for the first time together. Hours passed and Thomas, Tyler and Valory were the last to finish. After leaving the classroom and entering the school center area ... they were attacked by the football team. "Strange freaks!" "It will come, we want to tell you something." (Whistling) The Czechs pushed them into a small tent advised behind the school and a little later in the woods ... abandoned ... it was immature. Thomas had broken the four-year-old's arm one year before losing the school's championship, when all really feared Thomas the day he bowed that long arm of man in an impossible position ... he never I could not use it again. were taking their vengeance by "beaten" Thomas with their special methods, leading pipes, sticks and even some sludge hammer. "Let's go that's not fair." Valory shouted "Yes I Agree With Valor" - "NO SIGNS THAT SAY THE FAGOT" The jock silenced Tyler instantly and stared at Valorin with staring eyes. He hit him with an unimaginable amount of force saying "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB BITCH!" Thomas had calmed down that very moment, any claim that Thomas had angered resurged more than ever. Thomas lost his mankind for twenty-five minutes of talk and remained quite as an entertainer in shed. Tyler looked like a man separated from the band and held Valory so she could not save while he and Thomas would face insecure punishment. However, as the closed door Thomas drove his demons. Drawing his connection with little effort at all took his accompanying head and tore it from the very foundation of his body, forcefully impossible, then he climbed so fast that Tyler could hardly go on with it. The foolless jock still terrified of what he saw Tom pulled the lead tube to him, catching the tube before he could get the speed that Thomas tore it out of his hand and force it into the head with quick reflexes lightning. One pulled a big knife out of his sports jacket, poor fools were just suppling a monster with a gun, he knife and in five brutal swiped decapitated 4 team members, who last a few attempts but his head came yes. Finally it was Thomas, the destroyer and Tyler; but, Thomas was excited to go, he slammed forward as if the air was in his mind, but only to catch his sledge hammer. Thomas likes to be down, but in a swip move, grabbed the knife that was knocked out of his hand and ran it over time. Thomas ... was laughing wisely and did not stop even long after the flesh that was once a row was too dead ... The man he was watching Valorin accused a short time later. "WHAT IN THE FU-" Thomas threw the sludge lighter casually and with such a collision and strength pushed that poor head of the head against the wall like a watermelon. Thomas ... was victorious ... "... Hey Thomas" Tyler spoke, "... t-t-thank you for this." Thomas looked at Tyler for about fifteen seconds before a bad smile rose up across his face. "I never liked you" "THOMAS ... NO!" Thomas broke a discontinuous tube, a style that contained most facial facials in it and began to tear Tyler in the rake of meat and organs. Thomas put his carving tool down and landed there ... immobile and waited ... just waited. Valory had heard horrible things while in the cold ... she went inside and when she opened the door she was terrified. Scattered remains, blood walls, heads, hearts, stomachs, and everything else in the human body covered the room where it came in and in the middle was a colored Tomas blood and he began to speak. "Valroy ..." "Yes?" "I love you ... I keep you safe." Valory was not touched by Thomas Infact ... she wonderedly loved Thomas now, her psychie had broken just as Thomas and she ran to him kissed her in the mouth and said. "And I love you ... Of course, keep me safe, can you keep me safe always?" "Of course ... when-" Thomas for the first time for a long time ... he slept and slept and slept, Valory drove them out and as he was driving watching in Thomas and knew ... When he woke up ... he would be hungry for more. Category:Translation